


Toi, moi, nous

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discovery of Sexuality, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Seul dans mon monde, je t'appel mais tu ne me réponds pas. Mes doutes, mes rêves. Je sais qu'il n'y aura que toi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient. Je m'amuse juste à écrire, à imaginer. Je ne fais que ce rôle.

Moi, Miles Morales, je n’étais pas sûr de qui j’étais. De ce que j’allais devenir. De ce que j’allais accomplir. Je n’avais pas le sens de la vie, le regard de l’avenir. J’étais perdu, je venais à peine d’avoir treize ans que mon enfance me manquait déjà. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Les adultes avaient une façon de faire qui me laissait toujours perplexe. Je ne savais pas par où commencer ou par où terminer, mais il y avait certains jours où j’avais juste envie de disparaître. Je crois que je l’ai toujours su. Ce sentiment que j’ai eu du mal à mettre mot. J’ai essayé, j’ai demandé à mes parents, mais je ne savais pas comment m’exprimer et à chaque fois, je me sentais bête, stupide et ignorant. Pourquoi embêter à expliquer, à prendre du temps aux gens qui ne m’écoutaient pas. C’était parfois le cas de mes parents.

Je les aimais vraiment. Ce sont mes parents, je sais que j’avais des questions stupides. La plupart des réponses étaient un hochement de tête pour un oui ou pour un non, mais je crois qu’ils n’ont jamais compris ce que je voulais dire. Ce sentiment que j’essayais d’expliquer depuis mes huit ans était toujours dans mon cœur quand je le regardais. Puis, j’ai appris ce que c’était le mot interdit quand cela venait à lui. Je me sentais encore plus démuni car mes sentiments étaient confus. Je ne savais pas, je sais que mes parents s’aimaient mais est-ce que c’était la même chose pour lui et moi. Le monde était trop incompréhensible pour moi. L’amour était une science indéchiffrable à mon essence. Est-ce que je l’aimais ? Est-ce que je ne confondais pas ça avec de l’admiration ? Est-ce que j’étais normal ?

De mes yeux je ne voyais que des couples, une femme et un homme. J’ai toujours grandi dans ce cas de figure. Je ne sais pas, je n’ai toujours pas compris ce que c’était, ce que cela voulait dire, mais j’étais sûr d’une chose, quand Peter était dans une même pièce que moi, j’avais à chaque fois l’impression de m’évanouir, que mon souffle m’était enlevé. Je savais que je n’étais rien aux yeux de Peter car pour lui je n’étais que l’enfant de mon père, son meilleur ami. Ce même enfant qu’il a vu grandir dans cette maison où il venait souvent. L’adulte me troublait, je ne savais pas comment le regardait, comment l’appréhender et pourtant, il a toujours été présent pour moi quand mes parents avaient des soucis. Je crois c’était ça qui posait problème. Je le voyais me prendre dans ses bras, jouer avec moi, me garder et d’un autre côté, ce qui me donnait envie de me terrer, c’était que je fantasmais sur lui.

C’était un bel homme. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, j’adorais Peter. Il était si grand, si élégant. J’aimais quand il me portait dans ses bras, qu’il me faisait des chatouilles avec ses longs doigts rugueuses. J’aimais sentir ses mains si râpeuses sur ma peau, cela me faisait des choses que je ne comprenais pas tout à fait. J’adorais son sourire au coin qui faisait battre mon cœur. L’odeur de son parfum, je pouvais le sentir même quand il était loin de moi. Il y avait des choses qui se passait en moi me rendant toute chose. Et tout ça était la cause d’un seul homme où son charisme me laissait sans voix. De haut de mes treize ans, Peter m’était interdit. Cela je l’avais compris par moi-même mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je ne connaissais pas encore les règles simples. J’ai honte de l’avouer, mais je me caressais souvent en pensant à lui. Dans mes rêves, il me déshabillait, me toucher, me lécher. C’était si intense que quand je me réveillais, je sentais encore ses mains, sa langue sur moi.

Et chaque matin, j’avais un petit accident que je devais vite remédier pour ne pas avoir encore mes parents coller à mes baskets pour m’expliquer encore ce qu’il se passait dans mon corps. Je savais que mon corps allait se mettre à changer, que mon pénis et mes testicules commenceront à grossir que des poils allaient pousser sur la poitrine, les bras, les jambes, les aisselles et le visage. Je ne savais pas si j’étais honteux pour la première fois de ma vie, je prenais conscience de mon corps et de ce qui allait se passer. Et je peux me dire, l’angoisse et la crise de panique que j’ai eu qui m’a causé d’aller à l’hôpital. C’était trop d’informations pour moi et c’était si gênant. Cela m’avait marqué et je n’avais que onze ans à cette époque-là.

J’étais assis sur ma chaise en train de faire mes devoirs. Mes parents étaient de sortis ce soir. Mon oncle ne pouvait pas me garder, car il travaillait de nuit, il ne pouvait que rester que le meilleur ami de mon père. Bien sûr, ce vieux bon Peter qui me voyait encore comme un gamin. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. J’étais comme qui dirait puni par lui parce que j’ai essayé de l’embrasser. Peter prenait ça à la rigolade. Il trouvait mignon que j’ai un béguin pour lui. Il avait essayé mainte fois de me convaincre que ce n’était pas de l’amour que je ressentais pour lui. C’était bizarre les adultes qui prenaient positions pour dire oui ou non un adolescent pouvait aimer. La première fois que je lui avais dit que je l’aimais, j’avais neuf ans. C’était deux mots en l’air devant mes parents qui ont trouvé cela mignon comme lui comme par hasard.

Mais à mesure que le temps passait, que je prenais conscience de mon corps et de mes désirs. Peter était devenu l’homme de mes rêves. Je crois qu’à neuf ans, je l’avais dit juste pour le dire que je n’avais pas encore conscience de mes sentiments. Et puis, quand j’ai eu douze ans, je lui ai répété et c’était à cet instant que Peter avait compris que je ne plaisantais pas, quand j’ai essayé de l’embrasser. C’était ma première tentative et depuis, je réessayais. Même si à chaque fois il disait, je voyais bien son regard. Il y avait ce truc que je ne pouvais pas nommer, mais il y avait toujours les mêmes excuses. Que j’étais trop jeune, que je ne connaissais rien, que c’était faux ce que je ressentais, que je n’avais aucune idée de son monde.

Il y avait tellement de chose que Peter disait qui n’avait aucun sens pour moi. Je n’aimais pas quand il le faisait, me mettant à ma place, me faisant sentir comme un enfant de huit ans. Que le monde des adultes n’était pas pour moi. Que s’il devait me donner un baiser, je devais savoir ce que c’était le sexe. Bien sûr, je ne le savais pas et j’ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps qu’il a dû me consoler, se traitant d’abruti de m’avoir posé cette question et m’a fait promettre de ne le jamais répéter à mes parents. J’ai gardé ce secret en moi, ne le comprenant pas mais le gardant malgré tout. Ce jour-là, il m’avait si bien consolé que pour la première fois, il m’avait embrassé sur les lèvres. Un autre secret que je devais garder.

Alors me voilà dans ma chambre punie, car j’ai essayé de l’embrasser. Il me l’avait fait, il y a deux semaines. Pourquoi je n’avais pas le droit ? Une bonne odeur parvient à mes narines, mon ventre grogna oubliant que j’avais faim à cause de mon chagrin de ne pas avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. Des pas firent sentir, la porte s’ouvrit et moi, je boudais. Il trouvait cela chez moi très mignon, c’était ces dires pas les miens.

– Miles’’ sa voix était rauque alors qu’il rentrait dans ma chambre. L’odeur de son parfum m’enivrait. C’était si subtil et sucré avec un soupçon d’épices. Un mélange chocolat chaud, d’ambre et de poivre rouge. Une fraîcheur irrésistible que j’aimais sentir lorsque j’étais dans ses bras. Peter le permettait quand je ne faisais rien de stupide pour l’avoir,- le dîner est prêt.

– Oh génial, j’ai faim’’ j’ai dit, ma voix fut étouffée par ma main m’empêchant d’ouvrir la bouche,- tu as fait quoi à manger, Bee’’ dis-je en me levant. Un surnom que j’adorais lui donnait quand j’étais petit, ayant du mal à prononcer son nom.

– Miles, c’est pas vrai’’ dit-il en me regardant en croisant ses bras.

– Quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?’’ en levant un sourcil, un sourire au coin tout en s’approchant de lui. J’aimais cette sensation de le voir me dompter de sa hauteur.

– Va te changer’’ dit-il en colère cette fois-ci.

– Non’’ j’étais dubitatif,- c’est mes habits’’ il décroisa ses bras et frotta ses doigts contre ses tempes.

– Miles’’ son rire était éphémère, sa voix était plaintive. Je me suis encore approché, j’ai pris ses mains pour les caresser.

– J’aime tes mains’’ dis-je d’une voix sauve et enfantine,- elles sont si douces et rugueuses sur ma peau’’ Peter essaya de les retirer, mais je tenais bon, j’avais de la force quand même.

– Miles va t’habiller correctement’’ en me scrutant, essayant peut-être de comprendre ce que je pouvais bien penser,- tes parents…’’ mais fut coupé par moi :

– Mes parents ne vont pas venir maintenant et puis’’ avec un grand sourire,- j’aime ta chemise. Elle est si grande, si douce, si belle’’ par réflexe, j’ai ouvert mes bras et il me prit dans ses bras, son souffle contre mon cou,- j’aime ton odeur.

– Miles, tu ne peux pas dire ça’’ en soupirant,- pourquoi je t’écoute ? Tu ne fais qu’à ta tête. Tu te comportes comme un bébé.

– Ce n’est pas vrai’’ en boudant, se renfrognant, repoussant l’adulte de la maison,- et toi, pourquoi tu ne m’écoutes pas.

– Parce que c’est mon droit, tu as 13 ans Miles. Rien que ça, il y a déjà des millions de problèmes. Je suis trop vieux pour toi, je te l’ai déjà expliqué et Miles, tu es mineur. Tu as essayé de trouver quelqu’un de ton âge.

– Non’’ criais-je de colère, de rancune et d’amertume. Des fois, Peter m’énervait un tel point que je voulais le voir disparaître,- pourquoi, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre’’ en tapant mon doigt contre le torse du plus vieux,- je veux être avec toi. Je veux juste que tu m’embrasses.

– Il y a que ça’’ en s’agenouillant devant moi. J’ai eu mal au cœur, cette position. Il me mettait dans la catégorie enfant, qu’il devait expliquer quelque chose de difficile. J’ai essayé de m’échapper mais peine perdue, ses mains tenaient mes poignets,- tu veux juste m’embrasser.

– Oui’’ c’était d’une telle sincérité qu’il sourit et moi comme le gamin qu’il me faisait sentir en ce moment était perdu.

– Oh Miles’’ son visage s’adoucit.

– Tu veux que je fasse quoi d’autre ?!’’ mes larmes aux bords des yeux, j’étais tellement sensible. Sa main droite lâcha mon poignet pour venir caresser ma joue.

– Ce n’est pas de ta faute’’ sa voix était si douce.

– Alors apprends-moi’’ soupirais-je en m’approchant de lui. Mon front contre son front,- je veux apprendre avec toi.

– Non, Miles. Ce n’est pas mon rôle, tu vas trouver quelqu’un qui va t’aimer. Laisse-toi du temps’’ en embrassant mon front, sa main caressait mon dos. La chemise que je portais qui était grand pour moi montait un peu plus à chaque caresse qu’il me faisait pour me consoler,- tu vas passer par tellement de phase dans ta vie que quand tu vas te souvenir de ton béguin pour moi, tu vas rire et dire que tu faisais tout un plat.

– Non’’ ma réponse était claire et nette. Mon regard fixé sur lui,- je te veux’’ d’un murmure si fragile.

– Alors, je ne pourrais plus te garder. Ne plus être seul avec toi’’ en me regardant, mes larmes coulèrent silencieusement, avec le revers de sa chemise essuyant mes joues mouillées,- je dois mettre de la distance car c’est moi, l’adulte ici. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais’’ il voyait mon corps tremblait,- Miles, je déteste te faire du mal, mais tu dois comprendre que l’amour que tu ressens pour moi n’est que passagère.

– Non, tu n’es pas dans ma tête, Peter’’ en fermant ses poings, signe de frustration,- qu’est-ce qu’il a de mal à t’aimer ? Papa et maman s’aiment, pourquoi pas nous.

– Oh mon ange, rien n’est facile dans la vie. Ce que tu ressens ne pourras jamais se concrétiser. Miles je tiens vraiment à toi, mais ce que tu me demandes, je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

– C’est faux, c’est à cause de papa’’ dis-je furieux de ne pas réussir à l’atteindre.

– Oui mais pas que. Ton père est mon meilleur ami, je t’ai vu grandir, tu es comme un neveu pour moi et tu es mineur, Miles.

– Je ne comprends pas, je t’aime, je t’adore Peter’’ ma voix était ingénue,- je te veux seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens dire tout ça. T’es méchant’’ dis-je en boudant, mes yeux étaient rouges, mes joues mouillées avec un air de renfrognement.

– Oh, Miles’’ en riait un peu, embrassa ma joue,- tu es vraiment un enfant unique’’ dit-il en caressant cette fois-ci mes cheveux.

– Je ne suis plus un enfant’’ en le regardant, j’étais fatigué d’être traité ainsi,- je suis un adolescent maintenant.

– C’est vrai tu as raison, mon ange…

– J’aime bien comment tu m’appelles Peter’’ dis-je avec un magnifique sourire, reniflant du nez.

– Tant mieux si cela te plaît, Miles’’ en me prenant dans les bras, je me trouvais entre ses cuisses et ses bras si chauds.

– Bee, tu ne vas pas partir’’ j’étais inquiet, je ne voulais pas le voir s’éloigner de moi.

– Bien sûr que non, mais je dois établir des règles’’ en caressant ma joue droite, j’ai soupiré.

– Je vais me comporter’’ avec assurance et lui me sourit. Mon cœur ne fit qu’un :

– Tu me l’as déjà promis’’ avec un sourire malicieux, mais j’étais incapable de voir au-delà.

– Mais je te promets, je vais y tenir’’ en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

– Pas de baiser’’ en embrassant l’un de mes mains.

– Non, je ne veux plus essayer. Je veux que toi avec moi, Peter’’ dis-je alors qu’il me serrait fort dans ses bras.

– Tant mieux mon ange…’’ la phrase resta en suspense.

…

La soirée ne faisait que commencer alors que j’étais assis sur le canapé attendant Peter qui était dans la cuisine à préparer du pop-corn. Le dîner, c’était bien passé sans encombre. Je n’avais rien fait pour attiser peut-être la colère de l’adulte qui devait me supporter quand j’agissais ainsi. Il y avait une bouteille de coca poser sur la table avec deux verres. Quelques biscuits, des marshmallows. Mes parents m’interdisaient de consommer ce genre de produit la nuit mais quand j’étais avec Peter, il m’autorisait tellement de chose sans jamais dire rien à mon père et à ma mère. Un autre secret à garder. J’ai pris un bonbon au caramel, défit l’emballage. C’était tellement fondant dans ma bouche. Si délicieux que je ne remarquai pas le plus vieux revenir.

– Je vois que monsieur profite bien’’ dit Peter en riant, plaçant le pop-corn sur la table, caressant par la même occasion ma tête.

– Oh génial’’ j’ai dit, excité en sautant sur le canapé,- tu as fait des pop-corn multi-couleur. Merci’’ en tapant sur les mains. Je l’ai laissé s’asseoir et je me tombai dans ses bras. Il rigola :

– Waouh, je ne savais pas que je pouvais te rentre heureux comme ça’’ en embrassant mon front.

– Peter, tu as oubli’’ j’étais tellement excité, je ne tenais plus en place. Ses bras virent m’entourer, j’étais assis sur ses cuisses,- tu me le faisais quand j’étais petit. Tu t’en souviens.

– Bien sûr mon ange, comment je pourrais oublier’’ se calant contre le canapé, mon corps glissa, ma tête vint se poser contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre.

– J’adorais le lundi à cause de toi car à la fin j’avais ma récompense’’ je devenais plus calme, son cœur était une belle mélodie.

– Ah oui, tes parents n’ont jamais aimé ça à cause des caries que tu pouvais avoir’’ se remémorant son passé,- je me rappelle aussi qu’après c’était difficile de te faire brosser les dents’’ en me regardant, je lui ai tiré la langue et il me pinça mes joues.

– Aieuh…

– Tu as été un vrai garnement’’ en caressant mon dos, sa main chercha la télécommande mais ne le trouva pas. J’ai basculé un peu mon corps et j’ai le pris en le donnant,- merci. On va voir quoi aujourd’hui.

– Un film d’horreur…

– Non, cette fois-ci non, j’ai pas envie de me faire sermonner par tes parents’’ dit-il, en choisissant sur le menu de la télévision.

– Tu veux dire mon père, maman t’aime trop pour ça pour te réprimander’’ Peter éclata de rire.

– Oui mon ange’’ sa main se posa contre mes cuisses. C’était vraiment agréable d’être aussi près de lui. Sentir son odeur qui était très apaisant pour moi, son cœur, sa respiration,- je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ces mots’’ ses lèvres virent toucher ma joue droite près de ma bouche et sa main caressait ma cuisse intensément. Je n’avais pas conscience de ça, j’étais juste aimanté par lui.

– Oui, j’entends trop souvent maman me dire ça quand je fais des bêtises’’ mon rire était enfantin, un sourire au coin des lèvres alors que ma main caressait les cheveux de Peter.

– Miles, tu as décidé de ce que tu veux voir’’ murmurait-il auprès de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me donnait des frissons.

– Je n’ai même pas le droit de voir un film d’horreur.

– Tu as 13 ans, la dernière fois cela ne s’est pas bien passé’’ en levant un sourcil, faisant des mimiques,- j’aime te faire plaisir mais aujourd’hui, on va le jouer prudent ce soir’’ alors que j’ai senti ses dents me mordillaient la lobe d’oreille. J’ai essayé d’esquiver, j’ai rigolé, mon corps frissonna.

– Bee, arrête’’ en rigolant,- ça me chatouille’’ mais Peter n’avait que faire. Ses mains me faisaient des papouilles, mais cela devenait plus intense, plus persistant. Je me sentais bizarre, mon corps était tout chaud. Il y avait cet endroit que je ne voulais jamais nommer me faisait mal, c’était intense.

– Peter’’ en plaignant, j’avais un peu peur.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon ange ?’’ sa main gauche caressait mon ventre remontant ma chemise un peu sur mes cuisses.

– Je me sens bizarre’’ dis-je pas sûr de moi, j’avais un peu honte. Je ne voulais pas le montrer.

– De quoi !’’ sa voix m’encourageait à poursuivre.

– J… je’’ mes joues basanées étaient toutes rouges,- je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m’arrive’’ ma voix était toute petite,- j’ai des sensations’’ en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure,- à chaque fois que ça arrive, c’est avec toi et je ne sais pas quoi dire. J’essaye d’aller parler avec mes parents, mais j’arrive pas’’ en regardant le plus âgé inquiet,- je ne suis pas normal. Je ressens des trucs que je devais pas ressentir.

– Miles, c’est normal’’ ses mains me soulevèrent pour me poser sur le canapé, je commençais déjà à bouder,- c’est une réaction physique tout à fait normal.

– Tu es sûr’’ ma voix était si faible presque un murmure.

– Oui, Miles n’ait pas honte’’ en posant une main sur mon épaule,- regarde-moi’’ dit-il en posant une main sur mon menton pour m’attirer vers lui,- tout le monde a une réaction physique de ce genre en général’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils,- c’est un monde que tu vas apprendre petit à petit à appréhender.

– C’est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi’’ peu certain, le cœur sur la main.

– Miles’’ réprimanda l’adulte.

– Juste une question. J’ai droit à des réponses’’ en croisant les bras. Il trouva comique ma réaction :

– Ce que j’ai a te donner n’est jamais satisfaisant pour toi.

– Ça veut dire quoi satisfaisant, Bee’’ en le regardant, voulant apprendre. J’avais l’impression qu’il m’en voulait.

– Non rien, alors ce film’’ en changeant de sujet. L’adulte dans la maison ne voulait vraiment pas m’écouter ou m’entendre.

– Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?’’ en me mettant debout face à lui pour ne plus le voir naviguer dans le menu.

– Miles, tu n’as rien fait’’ ses jambes bougeaient frénétiquement,- pousse-toi’’ sa main sur ma hanche en soupirant, ses dents serrées,- tu es vraiment un gamin et les gamins doivent être puni’’ sa voix était rauque et très sombre quasi en colère.

Peter fit semblant en prenant par les hanches et me fit basculer sur le canapé. J’ai rigolé de bon cœur alors que le plus vieux me toucher. Mes cuisses furent écartées par la jambe de l’adulte, une de ses mains tenait fermement mes poignets attachés contre ma tête et son autre main, me chatouiller. Je ne pouvais plus, je rigolais tellement fort qu’à un moment je commençais à tousser. Mon visage devenait rouge.

– Respire, Miles’’ en sautant du canapé pour aller en cuisine pour me chercher de l’eau et était revenu en trompe qu’il me le donna.

– Merci’’ en respirant enfin, les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu m’as fait peur, gamin’’ en caressant mon dos. Il y avait quelques boutons qui étaient défaits, je pouvais voir un peu mon caleçon blanc. Mes cheveux étaient batailles, Peter me regardait ardemment. Je lui ai juste souri et il fit de même. Il rompit contact avec moi pour servir un verre de coca,- qu’est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir un verre de vin’’ en buvant le coca d’un coup.

– Mais il y a dans la cuisine’’ dis-je en mangeant un autre bonbon cette fois-ci au chocolat,- je vais te le chercher.

– Non, merci’’ mais à peine dit, j’étais allé en flèche pour aller chercher la bouteille de vin que mes parents avaient dans le placard d’en haut. J’ai pris une chaise, le mit en face du placard et j’ai monté sur la table en pierre où il y avait le lave-vaisselle.

– C’est dangereux ce que tu fais, tu peux tomber’’ en se calant contre la porte, profitant du spectacle,- descends, Miles.

– Je fais ça tous les jours, Bee’’ ma voix était étouffée par le placard en levant mes pointes de pieds et j’ai trouvé la bouteille,- regarde, tu as vu’’ tout fier, j’ai descendu prudemment, des mains virent se poser sur mes hanches pour m’aider à descendre. C’était une sensation nouvelle sentir mon corps glisser contre le sien jusqu’à me poser par terre.

– Merci, mais je t’ai dit que c’était bon’’ en me prenant la bouteille,- c’est moi qui ai venu le chercher’’ essayant de le reprendre, Peter le souleva, je commençais à sauter, mais il était immensément grand pour ma taille pour pouvoir espérer prendre la bouteille de vin.

– Et c’est moi qui vais le boire’’ en rigolant de sa trouvaille.

– Tu n’es pas drôle, Peter’’ en traînant des pieds pour arriver dans le salon.

– Bien sûr, mon tournesol’’ en s’asseyant à côté de moi. J’avais la télécommande en main, j’ai arrangé un peu la chemise. Il y avait de la fièvre dans le regard du plus vieux en me regardant.

– Si tu as droit à ton vin, j’ai droit à mon film d’horreur’’ en le défiant du regard.

– Vraiment,

– Oui, je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien’’ avec un grand sourire.

– D’accord, mais cela ne sera pas ma faute quand tu vas faire des cauchemars’’ en versant du vin dans son verre.

– Tu sais je fais des cauchemars à cause du coca pas du film’’ en lui tirant la langue.

– Donc plus de coca’’ en prenant ma bouteille.

– C’est pas juste, je plaisantais’’ en tapant des poings sur mes cuisses.

– Tu ne sais pas mentir, Miles’’ avec un regard malicieux.

– Bien sûr que si, je dis pas à maman et à papa, qu’on s’est embrassé’’ tout fier de moi. Peter me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu ne mens pas, tu gardes un secret.

– Ah bon,

– Oui, personne à part nous deux doivent le savoir, Miles. Tu me l’as promis’’ en déposant la bouteille et son verre pour venir prendre mon menton de ses doigts froides, j’ai frissonné.

– Je sais, Bee. C’est un secret entre nous deux et puis, je ne dis pas tout à mes parents.

– Brave, garçon’’ en déposant un baiser sur ma tête.

– Mais je ne mérite pas un autre bisou’’ en le regardant, il me regarda. J’étais tout souriant.

– Bien sûr, Miles’’ en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J’étais aux anges, la douceur alors que sa langue s’introduisait en moi, j’ai reculé,- qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon tournesol !

– Rien, c’est bizarre’’ en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure de gêne.

– Ce n’est rien, c’est ce qu’on appelle un baiser d’adulte’’ en caressant ma joue droite pour venir frotter son nez contre le mien.

– C’est vrai, alors je veux plus’’ je voulais me sentir un peu plus adulte.

…

On était tous les deux dans la salle de bain après la catastrophe du salon. On était imbibé de vin et de coca. Peter n’était pas n’importe quel adulte. C’était un adulte enfant qui aimait jouer avec moi tout le temps. Ses mains baladeuses sur mon corps me faisant des chatouilles. On avait nettoyé le salon du canapé au sol.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Miles ?’’ demanda Peter en cherchant des serviettes.

– Je pense à mes pauvres pop-corn que je n’ai pas eu le temps de manger’’ en me plaignant de moi-même,- j’ai pas eu le temps de les sauver.

– Si tu ne m’avais pas envoyé du coca sur la figure’’ en ouvrant le grand placard pour chercher de quoi se nettoyer.

– J’ai pas pensé et j’ai sauté. C’était un accident’’ en boudant derrière lui, Peter pouvait me sentir me renfrogner,- ma chemise est fichue.

– Tu veux dire ma chemise que tu as prise sans ma permission’’ se retournant vers moi, déposant une serviette sur ma tête.

– Je l’ai trouvé, je le garde’’ dis-je en prenant ma serviette.

– Mm, je vois’’ en s’approchant de moi,- tu vas prendre une douche, déshabille-toi’’ sa voix était douce alors que je ne faisais rien pensant toujours à mes pauvres pop-corn,- tu penses encore à ça.

– Oui, je n’ai même pas pu les sentir, ah la vie est injuste, Peter’’ en grattant la tête.

– Miles, je vais t’en refaire alors enlève-moi ce visage triste’’ en déboutant ma chemise tâchée de vin.

– Comment je vais réussir à enlever ce sang euh vin de la chemise ?’’ alors que Peter était au dernier bouton de ma pauvre chemise, j’ai reniflé du nez.

– Je te donnerais une autre.

– Ce n’est pas pareil’’ en laissant la chemise tomber par terre, Peter s’agenouilla :

– Pourquoi ?’’ en caressant mon dos nu.

– Je veux pas que tu m’achètes une nouvelle.

– Je sais ce que tu veux’’ alors que ses deux mains descendirent mon caleçon, un pied après l’autre, le caleçon fut au sol. J’étais nu, j’avais l’habitude d’être ainsi avec lui.

– Et toi ?!’’ en le regardant innocemment alors qu’il observait mon corps.

– Tu as des poils ici’’ dit-il en caressant mon bas-ventre,- mais également ici’’ sa main toucha où il y avait des poils qui paraissait petit à petit,- tu sais comment ça s’appelle’’ j’ai fait non de la tête,- le pubis. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de poils dans cet endroit’’ dit-il en caressant la zone,- tes poils sont si doux à peine visible’’ sa main continua à me caresser me faisant des choses que je n’arrivais pas à contrôler que mon pénis se levait tout seul. J’ai essayé de reculer mais Peter m’arrête,- c’est normal, Miles. Tes parents te l’ont expliqué.

– Oui, mais j’aime pas quand ça fait ça’’ d’une petite voix, j’ai regardé de côté, n’osant pas le voir.

– Miles, tout va bien’’ en retournant mon visage pour m’embrasser à nouveau. J’aimais beaucoup ce qu’on faisait. C’était si agréable de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. C’était une explosion de sentiment. Mon corps tremblait, il me prit dans ses bras me soulevant du sol,- tu es magnifique’’ le plus vieux chuchota contre mes lèvres.

– Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller’’ je le regardais dans l’espoir qu’il le fasse. À chaque fois qu’il me gardait, il n’y avait que moi qui me déshabillais.

– Tu veux le faire’’ serrant ses bras, m’écrasant un tout petit peu mais tellement agréable d’être dans ses bras. Mon corps frottant contre le sien, mon bas-ventre était en feu.

– Oui’’ tout excité, heureux d’aider alors qu’il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, mes petits doigts déboutonnèrent la chemise qui tomba au sol, mes mains caressèrent pendant un petit moment le torse de Peter pour jouer avec les poils si rugueux et si doux entre les doigts. J’ai gémi ne voulant pas être au sol, il m’embrassa à nouveau pour consoler puis j’ai continué dans ma tâche, défit la ceinture noire, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre jusqu’au pied. Comparer à Peter, mes jambes étaient imberbes. Il y avait tellement de poils noirs sur son corps. J’étais un peu nerveux alors que ses pieds se levèrent pour finir d’enlever le pantalon.

– Miles si tu ne veux pas’’ sa voix était douce avec un regard attendrissant.

– Je veux’’ mon cœur battant à la chamade, j’ai à peine descendu le boxeur du plus vieux, que son pénis se tenait debout tout seul,- comment ?’’ j’ai demandé en regardant ce sexe si grand, si gros, je pouvais voir les veines, le pénis de Peter palpitait à ma vue.

– C’est ce qu’on appelle une érection mon cœur.

– Ça ne te fait pas mal’’ avec une petite voix, j’ai voulu le toucher mais m’arrêta.

– Tu n’es pas prêt, Miles’’ en caressant ma tête, j’avais l’impression d’être si petit,- non, ça ne me fait pas mal. C’est une sensation agréable’’ je sentais qu’il ne me disait pas tout, mais je voulais autre chose, j’aurais le temps de comprendre.

– Je veux juste le toucher pour voir’’ ma voix était si ingénue, si fragile,- tu pourras toucher le mien.

– C’est vrai’’ avec un sourire au coin, ses mains caressant mes fesses rebondit.

– Oui,

– Et d’autres choses !’’ il posa, mais j’ai froncé les sourcils.

– Je ne comprends pas, mais je sais’’ je l’aimais beaucoup,- tu vas m’expliquer, Peter.

– Oui, mon tournesol’’ alors qu’il m’autorisa à enfin à toucher son pénis. C’était ce que j’ai fait, mes mains paraissaient si petites en touchant son sexe. J’étais émerveillé par la sensation.

– C’est si chaud, tout doux’’ glissant mes mains sur la longueur jusqu’au bout, il y avait un liquide qui sortait,- ça bouge’’ j’ai souri, curieux, j’ai mis la pointe de ma langue sur le liquide, j’ai fait une grimace, mais ce n’était pas mauvais. Peter m’observait, j’explorais, j’étais tellement content,- Peter, on fait quoi avec.

– Ce n’est pas mon rôle de te parler de l’éducation sexuelle mais comme je suis là’’ il enleva mes mains de son pénis.

– C’est quoi une éducation sexuelle ?!’’ il voyait bien que j’étais perdu et me souleva en soufflant.

– Tu deviens lourd de plus en plus, je ne pourrais plus de porter’’ dit-il en rigolant en embrassant mes lèvres.

– C’est pas vrai’’ en le tapant sur la tête,- je suis léger.

– Bien sûr, mon ange’’ cette fois-ci, le baiser durant plus longtemps, dévorant mes lèvres, je sentais ma salive coulait sur mon cou.

– C’est pour ça que je ne veux pas d’enfant’’ dit-il.

– Mais tu m’adores…’’ en boudant alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

– Bien sûr, Miles. Tu es si mignon, si gentil, si serviable’’ en caressant mon dos.

– Merci’’ tout fier de moi,- alors…

– Bon, comme il faut se lancer. Tes parents t’ont déjà expliqué les basiques.

– Oui, le mot que tu as dit que j’oublie à chaque fois quand mon pénis se soulève tout seul’’ je ne lui disais pas que des fois cela me faisait peur mais c’était normal. C’était ce que mes parents m’avaient dit.

– Une érection mon cœur’’ j’ai hoché la tête,- tu sais comment on fait des bébés aussi.

– Oui, je pensais que des oiseaux nous les emmenait mais en fait non’’ en rigolant,- c’est une ovule qui est dans la femme et un spermatozoïde qui dans l’homme’’ en comptant avec mes doigts,- et ça donne des bébés’’ Peter hocha la tête.

– Et le sexe ?!

– Je me souviens pas, j’ai fait une crise de panique à cause des toutes les informations, j’étais tellement perdu que j’ai peut-être oublié ou je voudrais oublier’’ dis-je en rigolant avec moi-même.

– D’accord, tournesol. Tu es vraiment mon rayon de soleil ce soir’’ alors qu’il me posait sur la douche qui était grande, en rentrant aussi,- le sexe est un acte entre deux personnes consentantes qui ont envie d’avoir du plaisir ensemble.

– Comment ils font ?’’ je peinais à suivre, acte, consentant, plaisir celui-là je le connaissais, j’aimais beaucoup manger. C’était un vrai plaisir de manger du chocolat ou du caramel. Peter me sourit en ouvrant l’eau chaude et froide, je me suis décalé pour ne pas recevoir de l’eau sur mon corps.

– Alors, il y a différent façon de prendre du plaisir. On a des organes génitaux’’ en montrant mon sexe,- il y le pénis, le vagin et l’anus.

– Oh mais c’est dégoûtant’’ j’ai fait une grimace,- c’est où on fait pipi, caca et maman m’a dit aussi pour les règles’’ j’ai bougé ma tête de droite à gauche pour enlever l’image.  
– Miles calme-toi, c’est naturel.

– Pourquoi vous faites ça les adultes ?’’ j’ai caché mon visage dans mes mains, j’avais envie de vomir,- je veux pas grandir. Vous êtes affreux, beurk…’’ j’ai eu la chair de poule,- pourquoi je t’ai écouté ?!

Peter enleva mes mains de mon visage et me sourit tendrement :

– Ce n’est pas affreux mais tellement naturel’’ m’emmenant vers la paume de la douche qui était en hauteur, l’eau tiède commença à couler sur nos cheveux,- c’est se sentir bien avec une autre personne’’ dit-il alors que l’eau coulait agréablement sur mon corps, j’ai émis un petit gémissement de plaisir, ses mains étaient posées sur mes épaules,- c’est ce que je veux faire avec toi’’ me regardant fixement.

– M’aimer’’ en soupirant,- moi aussi je t’adore’’ en mordillant ma lèvre absorbant l’eau.

– Tu ne veux plus me dire je t’aime’’ en riant un peu.

– Tu m’as interdit de le dire’’ penchant un peu ma tête pour le voir.

– Je suis désolé mon cœur, des fois je ne sais pas à quoi je pense. Tu peux le dire, mon ange’’ se penchant pour embrasser mon front.

– Oui, moi aussi je t’aime’’ ses lèvres caressèrent mon nez avant de quémander ma bouche que j’ai ouverte pour laisser libre assez.

– Je suis content de l’entendre, Miles’’ ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, accompagnant l’eau. Des caresses vagues et chaudes.

– J’adore tes mains, elles sont si dures sur ma peau’’ j’ai rigolé, une de mes petites mains posa sur l’une de ses mains pour le guider de mon ventre vers mes fesses,- j’adore quand tu caresses mes fesses’’ Peter me sourit,- mon ventre se chauffe. C’est bizarre, mais j’adore ça, Peter.

– D’accord, mon tournesol.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Je me sentais si bien dans mon peignoir après cette douche. Je sentais encore les mains de Peter sur moi si douces, si dures, si chaudes. Ma tête était posée sur le torse du plus vieux. On finissait de voir notre film d’horreur, cette fois-ci dans le calme. Allongé sur le dos, sa main caressait ma tête, j’étais si bien dans ses bras. Son autre main de temps en temps prenait un peu les pop-corn, me donnant aussi. J’ai sursauté un peu et lui riait un peu.

– Tellement cliché’’ dit-il,- je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a toujours une personne idiote qui trébuche tout le temps’’ en continuant à caresser ma tête,- où que le personnage incarné par une personne noire meurt dès les premières minutes du film.

J’ai rigolé de bon cœur, je voyais bien qu’il s’amusait même si c’était peut-être la onzième fois qu’on le regardait. C’était un classique que j’aimais beaucoup regarder.

– Miles, mon cœur’’ il croquait ses pop-corn.

– Oui !

– La prochaine fois, on voit Avatar’’ dit-il se calant un peu plus mieux.

– D’accord’’ soupirais-je, j’adorais ce film mais les films d’horreur étaient mon plaisir,- puis Sixième sens.

– Comme tu veux tant que je regarde Avatar, tout va bien’’ sa main glissa vers mes fesses,- Miles’’ murmura-t-il doucement mon nom.

– Oui’’ j’étais curieux de la suite.

– Je veux que tu mettes en pratique ce que je t’ai appris’’ se levant alors que le film continuait à l’écran, amenant mon corps avec lui,- tu le veux !

– Je sais pas’’ ma fossette droite apparu,- je suis nerveux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J’ai peur de mordre, de te blesser.

– Je te guiderais et puis, mon ange, tu ne pourras pas. Je sais que tu n’aimerais pas me blesser’’ en caressant ma joue droite. J’ai fermé les yeux, mon cœur battait à la chamade,- je veux sentir’’ alors que ses doigts se posaient sur mes lèvres,- je veux sentir ta bouche autour de mon pénis’’ j’ai rougi.

– Peter,

– N’aie pas honte, on est ici seul sans jugement. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, Miles’’ en me prenant dans ses bras si fort, si réconfortant,- tu es si précieux pour moi. Mon petit tournesol, mon rayon de soleil.

– D’accord’’ ma poitrine me faisait mal, mes mains étaient en sueur.

– S’il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, on arrête, d’accord mon ange’’ j’ai hoché la tête, j’avais confiance en Peter. Il savait me protéger, prenait soin de moi et de mes envies depuis petit,- qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète.

– Papa et maman ?!

– Ils vont rester là-bas ce week-end pour aider quelques amis donc je vais te garder pour moi tout seul’’ sa voix était si enfantine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai rigolé. J’étais si bien avec lui, seul dans cette maison. Je me sentais moi. J’allais avoir quelque chose que j’ai toujours voulu. J’ouvris ma bouche, j’ai commencé à rentrer le gland, jouant avec ma langue. Les gémissements de Peter me donnaient envie de continuer. Ses mains caressaient ma tête doucement, m’arrêtant de temps en temps m’expliquant qu’il ne fallait pas aller trop loin. C’était ma première fellation, c’est comme ça que cela s’appelait.

Je me suis agenouillé devant Peter assis sur le canapé.

– Tu es sûr, Miles’’ murmura-t-il, sa main sur mon épaule, mes genoux par terre, mes mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha pour venir m’embrasser à nouveau.

– J’aime beaucoup quand tu m’embrasses’’ près de ses lèvres avec un grand sourire alors que mes mains se dirigeaient entre ses jambes.

– Je sais…

Comme dans la salle de bain, j’ai pris son sexe par curiosité, j’aimais beaucoup sentir cette chaleur, cet organe pulsait au creux de mes mains. C’était vraiment bizarre, mais petit à petit, je m’habituais à la texture.

– Tu peux le faire mon ange’’ c’était si bon de l’entendre m’encourager alors j’ai commencé par des petites caresses, mes mains glissaient sur toute la longueur. Je le voyais se tortillait, j’ai froncé les sourcils :

– J’ai fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas’’ déjà inquiet, ma voix montait dans les graves comme si j’allais pleurer.

– Non, Miles. Tu me fais du bien. C’est normal que je bouge un peu, j’aime ce que tu me fais. C’est très sensible où sont tes mains’’ en passant ses doigts sur mes cheveux bouclés.

– D’accord’’ d’une toute petite voix mais la curiosité l’emporta même si peut-être je disais une bêtise,- ce que je fais, ça à un nom ?!

– Bien sûr, chéri, c’est la masturbation’’ se penchant pour venir m’embrasser, sa grande main rejoignit les miennes dans le processus, me montrant un peu plus. Me demandant d’appuyer, c’est ce que j’ai fit et Peter gémit de plaisir,- quand on fait ça, on a l’impression d’être au paradis’’ à bout de souffle.

– C’est pareil si tu me touches mon pénis’’ d’un regard interrogateur.

– Oui mais chaque personne ressent les choses différemment’’ son dos se reposa sur le dossier du canapé.

– Le sexe et l’adulte sont compliqués’’ dis-je, en caressant toujours son pénis de haut en bas comme il aimait.

– Pas avec la bonne personne’’ dit-il avec un rire éphémère.

– Comme moi’’ je souriais de toutes mes dents, fier de moi. Il le savait.

– Oui, Miles.

– Tant mieux’’ me concentrant à nouveau sur ma tâche alors que son souffle devenait lourd tandis que ma langue s’approchait de son gland avec douceur, j’ai lapé le liquide qui sortait, ce n’était pas mauvais, une de mes mains avec précaution, j’ai touché ses testicules qui était si chaud, si lourd.

Ce même liquide coulait lentement sur ma langue alors que le plus vieux me guidait faisant des mouvements doux pour ne pas m’étouffer et d’être certain de ne pas me blesser. J’avais si peur que mes dents puissent le blesser. C’était alors que je me suis mis à faire mes premiers va et vient sur son pénis. C’était si gros dans ma bouche que des fois ma salive m’échappait, ses gémissements remplissaient le salon. Je devais le faire jouir, un mot si joli qu’il m’avait appris.

– Viens ici, mon ange’’ il m’arrêta, je commençais déjà à bouder, j’aimais vraiment le sentir dans ma bouche.

– Pourquoi ?!’’ en croisant les bras.

– J’ai envie de te montrer autre chose’’ je me suis levé par curiosité. Il me demanda de me mettre à quatre pattes sur le canapé,- n’ait pas peur, tu vas adorer’’ il monta mon peignoir jusqu’à mon dos. Je sentais l’air frais sur mes fesses. Je n’avais pas de slip parce que Peter m’avait dit de rester qu’en peignoir.

– Non’’ j’essayais déjà de descendre.

– Miles, mon ange. Tu vas aimer, laisse-moi’’ en caressant mes fesses tremblantes,- je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrai te faire du mal.

J’ai réfléchi, je savais que Peter m’aimait, qu’il prenait souvent soin de moi. Ne me faisant jamais mal.

– D’accord’’ d’une petite voix pas sûr de moi, mais je voulais lui faire plaisir. Ses mains écartèrent mes fesses, un choc électrique passa dans mon corps et j’ai gémi ne sachant pas pourquoi,- c’est bizarre’’ et pourtant, Peter n’avait rien fait encore.

– Chut, ça va aller. Tu vas voir ce que s’est le plaisir, Miles !

Je me sentais si petit, Peter était si grand, me dominait de sa hauteur. Ses mains si grandes qui m’écartaient les fesses alors que je sentais une langue mouillée sur mon anus.

– Peter’’ j’ai gémi de honte et d’envie.

– Profite’’ j’ai senti son souffle sur mes fesses. Il continua sa manœuvre, jouant, lapant, laissant couler sa salive sur mes fesses. Je tremblais, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait vraiment l’acte en elle-même, mais je ne voulais pas qu’il s’arrête.

– Mm’’ je gémissais sans pouvoir m’arrêter, c’était si agréable de sentir mon corps tremblait, j’avais chaud alors que sa langue s’introduisait en moi. J’ai reculé par embarras, mon corps se crispa un peu, mais sentant cette langue rentrer et sortir de moi, me fit me relaxer un peu plus. Ma tête était enfouie sur le canapé, mes bras étaient fatigués à force de sustenter tout mon corps. J’agrippais les bords du canapé à chaque fois que la langue de Peter entrée en moi. Il y avait cette pression, cette chaleur qui montait en moi, dans mon bas-ventre. Mon pénis pulsait sous les caresses du plus vieux.

– Si bon’’ dit-il alors qu’il suçait de temps en temps mes fesses, certainement les laissant rouges. Je sentais ses dents sur ma peau. Je me perdais, j’arrivais pas à me situer. Sa langue s’arrêta et j’ai senti son pénis frotter contre mon anus.

Il y avait ce bruit de succion à chaque fois qu’il frottait contre mon entrée. Je sentais mon corps se contracter, mon anus voulant quelque chose d’autre. Je ne savais pas quoi. Ses mains écartaient mes fesses jusqu’à me faire un peu mal alors que son sexe coulissait entre mes fesses. C’était si bon, j’étais ailleurs. J’avais envie de plus sans savoir le dire. Je continuais à contracter, j’ai senti un moment la pointe de son gland faire pression sur mon anus. J’ai crispé mes doigts de pied, cette chaleur entre mes fesses me brûler. Peter gémissait, je gémissais. Mon cœur battait trop vite, mon souffle était restreint. J’ai senti quelque chose coulait sur moi. Il venait de jouir sur moi.

J’étais en plein plaisir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je savais juste que j’avais aimé ce qu’il venait de me faire. Ses lèvres sur mon dos, je continuais à gémir. Je tremblais, ses mains me caressaient, me donnant du réconfort.

– Ça va, Miles’’ dit-il en me retournant sur le canapé. J’étais si rouge dans la passion, il m’embrassa à corps perdu. J’avais l’impression qu’il allait me manger. Il me sourit, ses joues aussi étaient rouges. J’ai grimacé,- qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon ange ?!

J’ai mordillé ma lèvre reprenant mon souffle, en cachant mon visage dans mes mains :

– J’ai envie de faire pipi et ça colle’’ dis-je honteux de moi-même.

– Tu es vraiment trop mignon’’ murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front, mon visage, mes mains,- viens, je t’accompagne.

…

J’étais assis sur mon lit, je venais à nouveau de prendre un bain. Je touchais mon corps curieusement parce que c’était devenu sensible. Je me sentais apaisé, si doux, si particulier. Je gardais Peter me chercher mon pyjama préféré. Je ne savais pas où je l’avais mis. J’ai piqué une toute petite crise, qu’il dût appeler mes parents pour savoir où était le foutu pyjama. C’était lui qui l’avait dit, c’était un gros mot pour moi et Peter s’excusa :

– Ah enfin le voilà’’ il murmura dans sa barbe inexistante. Je balançais mes pieds dans le vide, mes mains posaient sur le lit tapotant, l’attendant,- qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ?

Il me regarda, j’ai froncé les sourcils d’une façon mignon et j’ai ri.

– Tu es le meilleur, Bee. Je t’adore’’ lui envoyant des bisous de la main qu’il trouva hilarant.

– Tu es bien l’enfant de tes parents’’ en balançant mon pyjama sur la figure.

– Méchant’’ dis-je en lui tirant la langue, en rigolant,- c’est ma meilleure soirée, Peter’’ mon sourire était si doux.

– Moi aussi, mon ange’’ en partant vers la porte.

– Tu vas où ?!

– Je vais nettoyer le canapé’’ en me souriant malicieusement et j’ai rougi repensant à ce qu’on avait fait,- habit toi, Miles. Je sais à quel point, tu peux être un enfant capricieux.

Je lui ai tiré à nouveau la langue et il était parti. J’ai enlevé mon peignoir, j’ai mis mon caleçon ainsi que mon pyjama de l’homme araignée, des chaussettes blanches avec quelques taches rouges. J’ai séché mes cheveux avec une serviette qui était sur la chaise de mon bureau. Ensuite, je me suis entrepris à ranger mes affaires de l’école. La soirée avait été si fatigante pour moi que mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Je me suis allongé attendant le plus vieux. Je m’ennuyais, mais je pensais à beaucoup de choses. Parfois bêtes, parfois sérieux avec des guillemets dans mes pensées.

– Me voilà’’ deux tasses fumantes dans un plateau noir.

– C’est du chocolat chaud’’ ma voix était si fatiguée qu’il eut pitié de moi et me donna ma tasse,- merci, Bee.

– De rien, Miles’’ en s’asseyant à côté de moi. J’ai soufflé sur la tasse fumante pour le refroidir et j’ai pris une gorgée de ce délicieux chocolat chaud.

– Je t’ai déjà dit que tu es le meilleur’’ avec un sourire au coin, ma main se posa sur la sienne et dans un élan on s’embrassa.

– Oui, tu me l’as assez répété’’ en riant un peu,- il est l’heure que tu te couches.

– Tu viens dormir avec moi’’ avec espoir.

– Le lit est trop petit pour moi, Miles. Mon dos me fait mal’’ j’ai boudé.

– Alors, je peux aller dormir avec toi’’ je posais déjà mes pieds par terre.

– C’est ce que tu veux ?

– Oui’’ avec certitude,- j’aime dormir avec toi, Peter.

– D’accord, mais tu sais combien je ronfle.

– Je sais’’ en riant,- je sais, Bee mais ça m’embête pas’’ en buvant mon chocolat chaud.

Après avoir bu nos tasses de chocolat chaud. Peter restait un gamin dans l’âme. Lui et moi, on était parti dans la chambre d’invité. La pièce était plus grande, il y avait un grand tableau surplombant le lit. Un placard, Peter venait ici souvent. C’était ici que j’avais pris sa chemise.

– Je vais me changer. Fais comme chez toi’’ dit-il amusé et moi, j’étais allé dans le lit pour attendre. J’ai suivi des yeux le spectacle. Il enleva son peignoir, chercha un boxeur qu’il mit. Regardant son pénis, j’ai eu envie qu’il recommence ce qu’il m’avait fait en bas, dans le salon. Ma main partie entre mes jambes, je l’avais fait inconsciemment. Je me caressais, Peter m’avait dit que c’était normal, il ne fallait pas juste le faire devant une personne.

– Miles’’ il se retourna pour me voir me toucher, je me suis arrêté tout de suite.

– Désolé’’ d’une petite voix, pourquoi je me sentais toujours aussi honteux.

– Continue’’ il lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de le mordre.

– Non, je me suis pas rendu compte…

– Tu sais avec moi, tu peux tout faire’’ en s’approchant du lit.

– Je sais, Peter, mais je veux juste dormir avec toi’’ en frottant mes yeux.

– Bonne idée aussi, Miles’’ me prenant dans ses bras, me soulevant pour me déposer sur le lit, m’allongeant. Je trouvais cette situation tellement drôle, si bon.

…

J’étais assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Peter préparait le petit-déjeuner :

– Je peux, je peux’’ je ne sais pas combien de fois je l’embêtais.

– Non, c’est dangereux’’ en tournant l’œuf.

– Bee’’ ma voix monta dans les aiguës,- ce n’est pas juste, j’ai envie d’apprendre avec toi. S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, Peter’’ en le regardant sévèrement.

– J’ai peur que tu te blesses. Tes parents vont me tuer’’ en mettant des saucisses dans la poêle.

– Je ne leur dirais rien, s’il te plaît’’ en tapant sur la table,- je sais garder un secret. Tu le sais’’ maintenant, je boudais pour de vrai.

Peter me sourit et soupira :

– Mon ange tu rends ma vie si compliquée. Viens, mais fais attention’’ je me suis approché doucement,- tu dois suivre mes ordres, d’accord’’ j’ai hoché la tête. Il passa derrière moi pour me placer à une distance respectable du poêle,- d’abord, il faut casser les œufs en deux sur le rebord’’ il me donna un œuf, sa main sur la mienne et doucement avec du mouvement, la coquille s’ouvrit un peu,- maintenant, il faut le mettre dans la poêle à frire.

– Je sais mais laisse-moi le mettre tout seul, je ne suis pas un bébé’’ essayant de mettre Peter de côté.

– D’accord mais par pitié fait attention’’ sa voix était rauque, ses mains sur mes épaules, avec attention, je l’ai déposé. Mes doigts avaient l’impression de brûler, la chaleur n’était pas du tout agréable, mais continua.

– Voilà’’ j’étais fier de moi.

– Oui, mais maintenant fais-moi plaisir et va t’asseoir’’ en soupirant.

– Mais Peter, j’ai réussi’’ je me suis mis sur la pointe des pieds, agrippa son haut de pyjama et le fit se pencher vers moi pour venir l’embrasser. Le plus vieux se laissa faire,- maintenant, je peux y aller.

– T’es un de ces cas’’ murmura Peter plus pour lui-même.

– Qu’est-ce que je peux faire d’autre’’ en regardant la table qui était déjà mise.

– La patience et peut-être plus tard, tu auras une récompense’’ dit-il énigmatique mais pour un adolescent comme moi, je ne comprenais rien.

– J’ai faim, mon ventre me fait mal’’ bougeant ma bouche de droite à gauche, mordillant un peu mes lèvres.

– Miles,

– Oui, oui je sais, con la paciencia’’ en s’asseyant, regardant l’adulte faire à manger,- ¿ despues que vamos a hacer ?

– Yo no lo sé pero ahora vamos comer’’ il dit, j’ai souri. Des fois, j’adorais parlais avec lui dans la langue maternelle de ma mère.

– Gracias’’ en mettant mon plat devant moi, mon ventre grogna.

– J’ai oublié de te dire que ton oncle va passer un peu plus tard’’ en s’asseyant en face de moi.

– Super, j’espère qu’il m’a ramené un cadeau’’ en coupant la saucisse.

– Tu ne penses qu’aux cadeaux’’ dit Peter en versant du jus dans son verre.

– C’est pas vrai, j’aime quand mon oncle vient me voir et j’adore, quand il me ramène des cadeaux pas comme une certaine personne’’ dis-je en croquant dans la saucisse.

– Vraiment’’ en levant un sourcil amusé,- donc plus de cadeau pour toi.

– Noon, je rigole, Bee’’ en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure traînant ma voix.

– J’ai eu peur que tu m’apprécies plus mes cadeaux que moi’’ en buvant son jus.

– Mais non’’ en frappant les pieds de Peter qui fit un air choqué.

– Brut, mes pauvres petits pieds’’ j’ai éclaté de rire.

– J’aime être avec toi, Peter’’ en faisant la moue.

– Moi aussi, mon ange.

…

J’étais en train de prendre une douche alors que Peter était dans le salon en train de regarder une série quelconque. Je chantonnais dans ma douche. C’était agréable de sentir la noix de coco, l’eau était chaude sur mon corps. Le plus vieux ne voulait pas me rejoindre à cause de la visite de mon oncle, Aaron. La sonnette retentit, c’était sûrement lui. J’ai entendu du bruit, des embrassades, des rigolades. J’ai coupé l’eau, prit ma serviette, m’essuya et m’habilla. Tout dans l’empressement pour aller dire bonjour à mon oncle préféré. Je descendais les escaliers, au dernier étage, j’ai eu un sursaut et j’ai crié.

– Pourquoiaah ?’’ dis-je en rigolant, mon oncle venait de me faire peur.

– Tu te rappelles que tu m’as fait pareil chez moi’’ en me prenant dans ses bras,- Miles, arrêtes de grandir.

– Ah oui,’’ en rigolant dans ses bras,- non je vais pas arrêter de grandir comme ça plus personne ne me traitera de gamin.

– Je vois’’ en caressant ma tête,- en tout cas, je suis content de te voir.

– Mon aussi, oncle Aaron’’ en le tirant vers le salon où Peter était déjà installé. Je me suis assis à côté de Peter. Mon oncle s’assit sur un fauteuil à côté de nous.

– Je vais pas rester beaucoup, Miles. Je suis venu ici juste pour voir comment tu allais, cela fait deux semaines que je t’ai pas vu’’ en regardant son neveu.

– Moi aussi mon oncle’’ en prenant des biscuits sur la table basse.

– Tu le fais manger des sucreries’’ dit dubitatif mon oncle Aaron.

– Oui hélas, tu connais ton neveu privilège quand je le garde’’ dit Peter en buvant son eau tranquillement.

– C’est un secret’’ dis-je à voix basse,- d’accord mon oncle’’ je sentais Peter mal à l’aise, bougeant son corps.

– D’accord’’ en prenant lui aussi un biscuit,- tu as quoi sur le bras, Miles’’ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J’ai regardé ce qu’il voulait dire, il y a avait des marques mauves.

– C’est…’’ mais je fus interrompu par Peter qui parla vite.

– Il s’est cogné contre une porte.

– Miles, il faut faire attention’’ dit mon oncle en me regardant.

– Mais’’ j’ai regardé Peter et je me suis souvenu, c’était ses mains qui avaient fait ça durant la fellation que je lui avais fait.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Miles ?’’ demanda mon oncle inquiet.

– Oh rien, je pensais à un truc alors’’ j’étais excité,- tu as quelque chose pour moi’’ j’ai senti Peter se détendre à côté de moi, sa main posant sur mes cheveux pour venir les ébouriffer. J’ai soupiré de contentement, sa main partie sur ma nuque. C’était quelque chose de toute fait naturel qu’il faisait en présence de mes parents pour venir m’embêter.

– Tu veux juste mes cadeaux’’ dit Aaron, Peter éclata de rire.

– C’est ce que je lui ai dit’’ sa main glissa sur le bras de Miles, c’était une caresse éphémère.

– C’est pas vrai’’ j’ai boudé en tirant la moue.

– Désolé pas aujourd’hui, j’ai pas eu le temps’’ avec de la peine.

– C’est pas grave, mon oncle’’ je lui ai souri.

La conversation continua, mon oncle resta vraiment très longtemps à la maison mais partit pour aller se reposer. C’était une matinée assez tranquille. Je m’amusais beaucoup avec Peter entre les jeux, les bisous, les chasses, les cache-cache, les caresses, les chatouilles à chaque fois que j’avais une bonne réponse me laissait essouffler.

…

– Tu veux m’apprendre’’ dis-je en face de Peter qui caressait ma joue.

– Bien sûr, Miles mais à ton âge il faut attendre’’ dit-il, sa voix était rauque. Je voyais une bosse dans son pantalon.

– Non, je veux faire le sexe, ce que tu m’as dit avec toi’’ dis-je en me calant un peu plus entre ses jambes. Il rit :

– Miles, je te l’ai déjà expliqué.

– Je sais’’ je l’embrasse,- je veux.

Ses mains caressèrent mes bras et soupira de lassitude peut-être :

– J’en peux plus de lutter.

– Ne le fais pas’’ même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il voulait dire par-là mais au moins je pourrais l’avoir.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de l'histoire...

Moi, Peter Benjamin Parker, j'étais dans la merde. Va savoir ce qui me passait par la tête pour vouloir aimer quelqu’un qui était trop jeune pour moi. J’ai trente-huit ans, j’ai fait ma vie comme je l’entendais. Je travaille maintenant en tant que scientifique dans un laboratoire anciennement photographe. Le métier qui ne m’a pas du tout aidé dans la vie. J’étais toujours passionné de la photographie, mais quand cela ne rentre pas d’argent, c’était foutu. J’ai assez donné dans ma vie pour ne pas avoir des emmerdes, mais bien sûr, ne me connaissant pas, j’avais l’impression d’être un sadique. Pourquoi mon cœur, mes yeux, ma tête, mes pensées se sont ligués contre moi ?

J’aimais Miles Morales, un gamin si mignon que j’ai vu grandir au cours des années. Mon meilleur ami était son père. Comment je pouvais combiner ça. J’étais foutu à la minute où mon cœur, c’était emballé s’enfermant dans un piège sans fin. Je me posais beaucoup de questions. Je ne savais pas si c’était de la perversion, de l’amour ou de l’affection. Je voulais me culpabiliser parce qu’il le fallait. Ce n’était pas normal. J’étais un adulte responsable, capable de réfléchir par moi-même et de ne pas me trouver dans ce genre de situation. La première fois que Miles me disait qu’il m’aimait, j’avais trouvé cela trop mignon devant ses parents. Tout le monde avait souri, mais je n’avais pas encore conscience de mes sentiments.

Pour Miles, c’était compliqué, lorsqu’il me le disait, j’avais l’impression d’entendre de l’affection, de la tendresse parce que je me suis occupé de lui étant petit. Miles était trop jeune pour comprendre ce que c’était l’amour et pourtant il me criait haut et fort à quel point il m’aimait. La première fois qu’il avait essayé de m’embrasser, j’étais si choqué que je n’ai pu dire un mot. C’était si soudain et la moue boudeuse qu’il m’avait fait parce qu’il n’avait pas réussi avait été hilarant plus tard. Je m’étais fait un sang d’encre pendant des jours par peur que Miles aille raconter ça à ses parents, à mon meilleur ami. C’était comme si le ciel s’effondrait sur moi.

Bien sûr, j’ai expliqué à Miles qu’il ne fallait plus jamais recommencer, mais Miles était têtu. C’était un enfant qui savait ce qu’il voulait et moi, j’avais l’impression que c’était de ma faute que peut-être, j’ai fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ou un geste pour une confirmation. Je n’étais pas dans la tête du gamin qui était en train de devenir petit à petit un adolescent. Pendant des années, j’ai brouillé du noir à cause de mon dilemme. J’avais eu l’impression d’être un monstre que mes désirs se transmettaient à lui, que chaque mot, que chaque attouchement était une perversion qui me mettait plus bas que terre. J’étais une loque à penser à ne pas le toucher quand il n’y avait personne avec nous, que je devais toujours lui demander. Toute cette situation me rendait malade.

J’ai fait une dépression pas à cause de mon travail, de mes relations amoureuses, la dernière ne s’était pas très bien terminé, car Mary Jane voulait des enfants et moi pas. Et cette pensée était toujours là, me cherchant, me disant, Miles pourrait être ton fils alors que je le considérais comme mon propre neveu. Je n’étais pas bien dans ma tête ou dans ma peau. Ce n’était pas une excuse, mais à chaque demande de l’adolescent, moi Peter Parker, je devenais un Yes Man pour tous ses caprices. Je ne savais pas où était ma limite, je n’ai jamais fait quelque chose qui pourrait être répréhensible. La première fois que je l’ai embrassé, je n’ai pas du tout pensé. Miles était si triste, pleuré, car c’était l’unique chose que je m’interdisais de faire, l’embrasser.

Je savais que si un jour je m’autorisais ça, il n’y avait plus de barrière pour retenir ce que je ressentais. Comment m’éloigner de lui, de sa famille. Si c’était quelqu’un d’extérieur sans le voir tous les jours, sans le connaître, sans l’avoir été quand la personne avait besoin, j’aurais déménagé ou dire non mais Miles était l’exception à ma règle. Je me suis convaincu que je n’étais pas malade, que je n’étais pas un pervers. Que j’aimais Miles, un gamin gentil, si doux, si attentif, si bien élevé. J’aurais dû chercher ailleurs, me dira-t-on, j’aurais dû arrêter de me comporter comme un gamin, me dira ma conscience que je devais me comporter comme un adulte. Mais est-ce que les gens savent que l’amour, c’était compliqué.

J’aurais tout donné pour que mes sentiments soient effacés à jamais que je ne garde que l’affection que j’éprouve pour Miles. Avec le temps, je me suis fait. J’aimais un adolescent qui m’aimait, mais j’avais toujours des doutes. Je devais le garder juste un week-end, rien ne devait se passer. En pensant plus clairement, j’aurais dû le savoir quand même et pourtant, j’avais accepté, car mon meilleur ami avait besoin que je le garde. Moi et Miles, on avait tracé notre route, nous menant à tant de questions, de curiosité de sa part, de la sexualité. Ma pression artérielle avait augmenté quand pour la première fois Miles avait touché mon pénis. J’avais eu l’impression de me fondre comme une guimauve.

Et maintenant, on était en train de discuter de sa première fois. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire. Miles était trop jeune. Pour des fellations pourquoi pas, mais je ne voulais pas et si un jour, il venait à se rendre compte que s’était une énorme erreur et que je lui ai volé sa première fois. Mon ventre se contracta en pensant à la haine que l’adulte en Miles devait ressentir et pourtant, je n’arrivais pas à dire non. Désolé, Miles du futur. J’espérais qu’on serait ensemble jusqu’à la fin des temps. Ce n’était pas un conte de fées, il y aurait beaucoup de problèmes.

– Tu es sûr’’ en caressant ses cheveux. J’adorais passer mes mains sur ses cheveux bouclés frisé.

– Oui, Peter’’ impatient mon jeune amant l’était en enlevant mon haut de pyjama. Mon cœur ne pouvait pas prendre autant de mignonnerie. Son visage était si concentré à me déshabiller, c’était si chou que j’ai soufflé sur son visage, il grogna et bouda en me regardant sévèrement.

Pour un adolescent, Miles apprenait vite vraiment vite. Ses caresses étaient si légères et si volatile sur mes épaules et se dirigea vers mon torse qu’il aimait toucher, caresser, jouer avec mes fins poils bruns. Ses lèvres se posèrent légèrement là où il y avait mon cœur. Je le laissais faire pour explorer et moi, je profitais. Il passa ses doigts plusieurs fois sur mes lèvres, j’ai ouvert ma bouche pour lui mordre doucement un de ses doigts qui sortit avec de la salive. Il me sourit, se positionna sur mes cuisses pour venir sucer ma peau sur mon cou. J’ai soupiré d’aise, puis du cou, ses lèvres se promenèrent pour arriver sur les miennes.

Son petit corps tout chaud contre moi, je l’embrassais doucement, goûtant à ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’il les ouvre, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche délicatement, cherchant la sienne. J’aimais entendre ses gémissements s’étouffer sur nos baisers. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne timidement. Je caressais son dos, cherchant ses hanches alors que ses mains passaient sur mes épaules pour venir enfuir ses doigts sur mes cheveux. Je voulais le faire oublier où il était, ce n’était qu’un gamin inexpérimenté que je devais faire plaisir, lui montrer le monde des adultes. Le baiser était long, profond, possessif. Ses lèvres étaient généreuses, chaudes. D’un mouvement, je lui ai enlevé son haut.

– Miles’’ murmurais-je dans mon désir.

– Je suis toujours sûr’’ ce gamin avait tendance à me comprendre.

Nos langues s’enfonçaient dans une danse endiablée où la salive était abondante. Une de ses petites mains guida ma main sur sa poitrine, caressant son ventre jusqu’en haut. Ma respiration s’accéléra, j’aimais ses initiatives. Je caressais ses mamelons délicatement, je sentais son souffle contre mon cou alors que je mordillais son lobe gauche, ses gémissements étaient si affectueux à mes oreilles. Je sentais les pointes de ses tétons se durcir alors que je le posais doucement sur le lit, ma langue traça de son cou jusqu’à ses mamelons où j’ai eu le plaisir de m’amuser, de pincer avec mes doigts, le sentant gigoter, gémir de plaisir.

C’était un abandon de caresses. Je voulais le voir nager dans le plaisir que nos deux corps pouvaient avoir. L’effet était immédiat, Miles tremblait sous moi. Ses yeux étaient embués de désir. C’était un regard si honnête. J’ai enlevé son bas ainsi que le mien, nos boxeurs. Je voulais le dévorer tout en entier. Il me regarda avec un sourire, ses joues rougies de plaisir.

– Peter’’ gémit-il mon nom, je voulais vraiment le posséder, mais je devais le faire à son rythme. Son corps était si jeune, si parfait, à peine quelques poils bruns sur sa peau ébène par ici et par la, quelques boutons. Ma main caressait sa cuisse droite, je le voyais trembler.

– Miles’’ c’était implicite, il écarta ses cuisses, posa ses pieds dans son lit. Ma main glissa sentant son cœur battre à la chamade,- ça va aller, mon ange.

Ma main se posa sur sa verge délicatement, ses yeux étaient ancrés en moi. Je voulais lui donner un spectacle. Je produisais assez de saliver pour le faire couler sur son pénis d’où il gémit.

– Bee’’ gémit-il peut-être de honte ou de plaisir, mais je voulais lui faire plaisir. Ma main coulissa propageant ma salive, ma langue vint jouer avec son gland. Miles n’avait pas beaucoup de poils sur son pubis. Je l’ai pris en bouche, c’était si petit. Son corps venait à peine de commencer à se transformer. Ses mains caressaient ma tête, gémissant mon nom. Je le léchais consciencieusement, désireux de sentir les petits spasmes d’excitation qui l’agitaient. Son pénis s’animait dans ma bouche, il était délicieusement vivant. Mon pénis battait, lui aussi alors que l’anus de Miles, se serrait et se desserrait, tressaillait de l’envie irrépressible d’avaler ma verge épaisse et de la sentir lui remplir. Ce n’était que mon fantasme.

Puis, j’ai glissé ma langue de son pénis jusqu’à son anus où j’ai soulevé son bassin, ma langue s’introduisit à son entrée. Je voulais que son corps tremble de plaisir grâce à ma langue. Je mangeais son anus, lapé. La salive coulait sur sa raie et ses geignements se faisaient entendre. Ses mains agrippèrent les couvertures. Son torse montait et descendait, j’avais toujours un regard sur lui pour savoir si je ne lui faisais pas de mal, qu’il voulait continuer. Je l’ai retourné, ventre contre matelas, montant ses fesses. J’ai pris le lubrifiant que j’avais sur la table, l’ouvris et mis une bonne quantité sur son anus qui se contractait laissant passer un peu.

– C’est froid’’ sa voix était si petite, si enfantine étouffer par les couvertures.

J’ai rigolé un peu caressant son dos avant de mettre le premier doigt doucement, il bougea un peu, mais il n’y avait aucune douleur, j’ai ajouté une deuxième. Son corps frissonna, je voyais bien sa chair de poule.

– Ça va, mon ange’’ dis-je en caressant son dos.

– Oui, juste c’est bizarre’’ en soufflant,- bizarre de sentir tes doigts en moi.

– Oui, mais tu vas t’habituer’’ en embrassant sa nuque. Dieu qu’il était tout petit sous moi, je le dominais de ma hauteur.

Il gémit de nouveau alors que mes doigts entraient et sortaient, l’odeur du lubrifiant amenait quelque chose de sensuel alors que j’ajoutais un troisième doigt. J’ai entendu son gémissement de douleur.

– Miles, chéri, ça va’’ en caressant son dos.

– Oui, c’est juste que j’ai eu un peu mal’’ sa voix était si fragile.

– Tu veux que j’arrête’’ d’une voix douce commençant à sortir mes doigts.

– Non, Peter, je veux continuer’’ en enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller, mais sa voix portait sa certitude.

– D’accord mon ange…

La chaleur qui dégageait nos corps était délicieuse. J’ai continué à jouer à son entrée, caressant aussi son pénis sous ses gémissements. Puis un certain temps, j’ai placé mon gland à l’entrée de son anus si brun et si rosé ouvert pour moi.

– Bee’’ Miles était inquiet.

– Ça va aller, mon ange. Tout va bien se passer’’ parlant doucement, le réconfortant alors que mon gland rentrait ouvrant ses chairs. Il soupira, son corps se crispa un peu. J’allais étape par étape, sentant ce fourneau de chair m’englober. Cela m’excitait de voir ma verge entrée en lui jusqu’au fond. Le laissant s’habituer, je déposais des baisers sur son dos, son épaule, sa nuque. Sa main vint rejoindre la mienne pour le support. Cette sensation, je l’avais presque oublié, fulgurante, jouissive, tellement forte que j’ai poussé un cri de plaisir alors que je faisais les premiers va et viens.

Miles gémissait sous mes caresses, ramenant ses fesses pour rencontrer ma verge. Je le sentais en feu, il ne criait que mon nom que c’était si bon. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour que je puisse enfoncer bien en lui. Nos gémissements ne faisaient qu’un. J’accélérais le mouvement petit à petit sentant ses muqueuses s’ouvrir pour moi, laissant une traînée de semence. J’étais en feu, je le prenais si fort. Sa si jolie voix me demandait d’aller plus vite, le marquant. On était si bien, nos corps en harmonie.

– Bee, je veux de te voir’’ dans un souffle, boudant presque. J’ai souri, j’ai arrêté de le pénétrer, il gémit quand j’ai sorti de lui.

– Bien sûr, mon ange’’ alors que je m’asseyais, le demandant de venir. 

Perdu dans le plaisir, le désir, il s’assit sur mes cuisses, guidant ma verge à son anus. Il rentra complètement arquant son dos, ses mains sur mon torse, nos ventres se frottaient. Je l’embrassais fougueusement le laissant sans souffle, sa tête se posa sur mon torse alors que je le pénétrais de nouveau, mes mains écartant ses fesses, les agrippant pour soulever son petit corps. Ses mains passèrent sur mes épaules, sa bouche contre la mienne alors que je le pilonnais tranquillement et glissais dans l’humidité de son entrée.

Miles montait et descendait sur ma verge, coulissant à un rythme effréné. Son dos se cambrait à chaque fois que je touchais son fond, tremblotant dans mes bras. Sa tête penchait en arrière, je passais ma langue sur son cou. Il avait du mal à respirer, mon cœur battait trop vite, son odeur m’ensorcelait. La sensation était si divine de sentir ma verge à l’intérieur de lui pénétrant, ouvrant, élargissant son anus. Il bondissait de temps en temps, ses fesses devenaient rouges à cause des claquements contre mes cuisses. Il s’accrochait à moi comme un damné, son pénis frottant contre mon ventre pour se stimuler. Miles le faisait inconsciemment.

Le frottement incendiait de son pénis contre mon ventre, me rendait dingue. Je le pilonnais à ma façon fort, sec retenant toute la chaleur. Ses ongles griffèrent mon torse sous le plaisir. Miles était en chaleur, c’était sa première fois. Il ne pouvait que sentir et se laissait guider. Dans mes bras, l’adolescent était si vulnérable alors qu’il me demandait de l’embrasser. Nos salives se mélangeaient, nos cœurs à l’unisson. Sa nudité me rendait fou, sa peau ébène contre la mienne. La texture était si délicieuse. Je voulais plus de lui. Mes coups devinrent rudes.

Ma verge tapait au fond de lui et la sensation était indescriptible. Les caresses se faisaient intenses, il mordilla sa lèvre gorgée de sang, ses yeux étaient fermés ne pouvant pas les ouvrir profitant de ma verge à l’intérieur de lui. Ses cris, ses échos de plaisir qui avait embrasé mon sexe allant plus vite. Je lui faisais l’amour, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Nos souffles éreintants. Je me sentais sous l’emprise de substances. Dans un souffle de plaisir, on était venu. Lui sur mon ventre, moi à l’intérieur de lui.

– Chut’’ j’essayais de le calmer. Un orgasme comme ça, le faisait trembler.

– Peter’’ sa voix tremblée, il entoura mon cou de ses bras.

– Je suis là’’ alors que mon dos touchait le matelas, son corps s’allongea sur moi, mon pénis sorti de son anus qui était béant d’où sortait mon sperme. Il gémit,- calme-toi. Ce n’est rien’’ caressant son dos.

Son souffle contre mon cou, ses doigts jouant avec mes poils sur ma poitrine. Ma main caressant sa tête, lui donnant de l’assurance. Avec le temps, il se calma.

– Alors, mon ange’’ dis-je en embrassant son front.

– Je sais pas’’ un sourire au coin des lèvres,- c’était génial. J’ai beaucoup aimé. Mon ventre était en feu.

– C’est vrai’’ en caressant son bras.

– Oui’’ en riait,- je suis fatigué’’ en passant sa main entre ses cuisses,- Bee, je saigne’’ en regardant curieusement sa main pleine de sperme et de sang alors que son corps touchait le lit.

– Ce n’est rien, c’est normal’’ en murmurant contre ses lèvres,- cela arrive parfois.

– Je te fais confiance’’ en caressant ma joue, son sourire était si beau,- je t’aime, Peter.

– Moi aussi, mon ange’’ ma main caressant sa fesse, le malaxant lui faisant gémir.

…

Je regardais Peter mettre une machine à laver. J’étais assis sur la machine alors que le couvercle était ouvert, mettant les couvertures tâchées de sang dedans.

– Comment le sang va s’enlever’’ dis-je en le regardant, il s’était agenouillé mettant nos vêtements dedans.

– Ne t’inquiète pas cela va s’enlever en lavant’’ mettant aussi des chaussettes.

– Et si ça ne s’enlève pas, je dis que je me suis blessé’’ dis-je en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

– Merci, mon tournesol’’ dit-il en se levant, fermant le couvercle et venu m’embrasser,- tu es si spécial.

– Je t’adore’’ dis-je d’une voix enfantine presque douce.

– Maintenant, on va aérer ta chambre, mettre des draps propres’’ en caressant ma tête.

– Pourquoi aérer ?’’ j’étais perdu.

– Chéri, on ne veut pas que quand tes parents rentrent, trouvent une odeur bizarre dans ta chambre’’ en mettant en marche la machine, me prit dans ses bras.

– D’accord’’ en embrassant sa joue droite, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

…

– Miles, vient ici’’ je l’appelais pour venir s’allonger avec moi. Je n’avais qu’un seul autre soirée avec lui. Il tomba sur moi, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Sa tête se posa sur mon torse. J’aimais trop ce gamin.

– J’adore écouter ton cœur, ça me calme, Peter’’ je souris heureux de l’avoir avec moi. On était dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé. Je voulais qu’il regarde ce film avec moi,- après, ce sera un film fantastique.

– Waouh, j’ai eu peur que tu allais encore dire un film d’horreur’’ il leva sa tête, posa son menton contre ma poitrine. Il me fit une petite pichenette sur mon front, en tirant la langue. Pour le punir, je commençais à le chatouiller. Cet adolescent était si sensible à mes doigts.

– On peut faire du pop-corn, Peter.

– Miles…

– Oh s’il te plaît, je ne dirai rien.

– Ce n’est pas l’heure, mon ange. Bientôt, on va manger.

– T’es pas drôle, Bee’’ faisant la moue, traînant sa voix.

Pour le faire taire, je l’ai embrassé. Miles était un garçon plein de ressource.

– Je veux pas de bisou, je veux du pop-corn’’ dit-il sérieusement, j’ai pas pu me retenir et j’ai éclaté de rire.

…

– Avant que tes parents n’arrivent’’ dit Peter.

– Oui, je sais Bee. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je sais garder un secret’’ en roulant des yeux. L’adulte posa une main sur ma tête.

– La prochaine fois, tu viendras chez moi.

– C’est vrai’’ dis-je excité.

– Oui, il suffit juste de le dire à tes parents’’ en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

– Merci, Peter. Tu es le meilleur’’ en le sautant dessous tout sourire.

– Je sais mon ange’’ je l’ai frappé sur les bras pour le rappeler d’un truc.

– N’oublie pas ma chemise’’ en souriant.

– Tu l’auras quand tu viendras chez moi’’ en m’embrassant une dernière fois.

…

– Alors, cariño, tu t’es bien comporté’’ en me prenant dans ses bras,- j’espère qu’il t’a pas trop embêter.

– Mama, je me suis bien comporté comme toujours avec oncle Peter’’ dis-je alors qu’elle embrassait mon front.

– Alors, maintenant, c’est oncle Peter’’ dit mon père en regardant son meilleur ami.

– J’ai eu une promotion’’ dit-il en riant. Je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il voulait dire par promotion.

– Alors ce week-end ?!’’ demanda ma mère alors que mon père mettait la table avec Peter. J’ai regardé Peter qui me sourit :

– Super, j’ai fait beaucoup de chose et j’ai découvert beaucoup de chose aussi, mama.

– Qué bueno entonces que descubriste’’ mettant des grands plats sur la table, j’étais assis en train de les regarder.

– Mama, es un secreto’’ dis-je. C’était un secret qu’il y avait entre moi et Peter. Je ne voulais pas que d’autres soi au courant.

Peter passa devant moi et caressa mes cheveux :

– Miles a été un gentil garçon durant ce week-end.

– C’est vrai’’ je m’empressai de le confirmer,- ah oui’’ je me suis souvenu,- est-ce que je pourrais passer ce week-end à venir chez Peter’’ j’ai regardé mes parents avec une moue triste. Ils sourient :

– Si, Peter est d’accord’’ dit mon père, passant des serviettes à son meilleur ami pour les poser.

– Il n’y a pas de problème, j’adore le garder’’ en s’asseyant à côté de moi, sa main vint se poser sur ma cuisse droite, faisant une petite pression.

– Alors, c’est décidé’’ dit ma mère qui s’assit en face de nous à côté de mon père.

– Ça sent bon’’ dis-je l’eau à la bouche. Les adultes rigolèrent, Peter enleva sa main de ma cuisse pour commencer à manger.

– Tu restes ce soir’’ demanda ma mère.

– Oui, j’irais chez moi demain si ça ne pose pas de problème’’ dit Peter en servant du poulet au curry.

– Bien sûr que non depuis quand’’ dit mon père en levant un sourcil, Peter fit de même.

…

La nuit était tombée, j’étais si fatigue, seul dans mon lit alors qu’hier Peter me prenait entre ces draps. Heureusement que le sang était parti. La pluie battait son plein. Il n’y avait plus aucun bruit, je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Demain, j’avais cours et je n’avais qu’à la tête, Peter. Je voulais aller le rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas, mes parents étaient ici. Mon ventre s’échauffait en pensant à ce qu’on avait fait. C’était des trucs d’adulte, j’étais si content d’avoir fait ça avec lui. Je pensais beaucoup que j’ai fini par m’endormir. Dans mon sommeil, j’ai senti quelqu’un me prendre dans ses bras. Mes yeux avaient du mal à s’ouvrir.

– Chut, rendors-toi mon ange’’ dit la voix, c’était certainement mon Peter.

– Bee’’ ma voix était si lourde, si endormie.

– Je suis là’’ en embrassant mon front, alors que je retombais dans le sommeil. Un baiser sur mes lèvres, j’ai souri.

_Je t’aime…_

Fin


End file.
